


And The Rain Comes Down

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Bad Puns, Canada Puns, F/F, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3683646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP sharing an umbrella in the rain. Person B keeps complaining that Person A is hogging it, and they eventually get distracted by the argument and fall into a puddle. Laughing and smooches ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And The Rain Comes Down

“Barbara!” Arryn frowned as she hipped bumped the blonde lightly. Her hand gripped the handle of the umbrella, the Texan glaring at the menace. “Stop hogging the umbrella!” 

Barbara shot her a confused look, eyebrows simultaneously arched yet furrowed and blue eyes wide. “Excuse me, Texas? It isn’t my fault this umbrella is so small.” She nudged her with her shoulder, Arryn gasping as she briefly exited the safety zone of the umbrella and rain pelted her head. She popped back inside, shivering with eyes digging into Barbara. The Canadian merely shrugged with an amused smirk. “I’m the kind one who’s sharing with her dearest friend.” 

Arryn huffed as Barbara fluttered her eyelashes with her lower lip protruding in a pout. “Oh please. You’d be a pretty shitty friend if you left me out in the pouring rain.” She fired back. 

“Oi! Now you’re not even grateful? I outta’ leave you out in this storm, all alone, while I sit in my warm apartment. You’ll knock and beg for me to let you in, ‘ _Barbara please! You know you can’t watch me DIE of hypothermia out here-_ ‘” The blonde teased with an exaggerated southern accent. 

“I _do not_ sound like that.” The raven haired girl wrapped one arm across her chest. 

“Well you kind of do.” Barbara said, biting her lip as she glanced away, grinning as her best friend gave her a slap on the back of the head. 

“Hmph. Not fair. You lost your accent two years ago. I remember when we first had a decent conversation you said ‘ _aboot_ ’ at least twenty times. That and ‘ _eh_ ’.” Arryn giggled. “If it were a drinking game I’d be shitfaced within the first five minutes.” 

A small pink tint covered Barbara’s cheeks. “Ah shaddap! There’s no way I said ‘eh’ or ‘aboot’ that many times. You’re just lying.” She playfully grimaced, nose scrunching in disgust as she looked at the raven haired girl. Arryn rolled her hazel eyes. “Besides! If I were to take a sip of alcohol – the tiniest bit – every time you said ‘ _y’all_ ’ I’d be lying on the floor drunk in a minute.” 

“You said you thought it was cute when I said y’all!” The Texan gaped, clutching her heart in mock pain. She punched Barbara in the arm. “You lie more than me.” 

The blonde held where Arryn had hit her and frowned. “You meanie. I’m friends with an American bully.” 

“Yeah. And I call a Canadian wimp my bud. Pfft.” She stuck her tongue out at the blonde. “I guess we should probably expand our circles, huh? We seem to be bad for each other.” 

Barbara smiled. “The absolute worse.” 

“Absolute? Now you sound like Gavin.” The raven haired girl remarked. “It’ll only be a short time until you start creating your own words.” 

“I create cleverly thought out term combos. I’ll never stoop to Gavy’s level.” 

“Oh we’re calling your god awful puns ‘ _term combos_ ’ now, huh? Still not going to say they’re clever. I may fib but I’ll never tell a lie as bad as that.” Arryn said, smirking as Barbara fake-sulked. 

“You bitch. Don’t insult my word-play. Hating on them is punacceptable.” Dread filled the raven haired girl’s face as she realized the blonde would go on a roll. She’d doomed herself. 

“Fuck.” 

“Oh that’s right, Zech! You’ve dug you grave now sleep in it! Do you have any last words or any last _Arrynds_ you need to run? Anything on your _Zechlist_?” 

The Texan whimpered. Oh she was screwed. 

“Stoooop! Please!” Arryn pushed against Barbara, trying to shove her into the rain. In response, the Canadian shoved back. 

“Do you need chicken for the _Barbaraque_? You’ve never had Canadian cuisine. I-,” 

“You aren’t even making sense anymore!” The raven haired girl tried to frown as she smacked at her, lips betraying her as the turned upwards into a smile. This did not go unnoticed by Barbara. 

“I was going to say I _Ottawa_ tell you about what we have on our menus. _Manitoba_ about some the food we eat there. Ever had of Fried Moose?” 

Arryn tried her very hardest not to smile wide, trying desperately to contain her laughter. She gently kicked the blonde in her shins. “Fried Moose doesn’t exist!” 

“Oh yes it does! It’s delicious from head to _Toronto_.” 

“They have hooves not toes!” Arryn tried to ruin the puns but I mean, can you really ruin what’s already horrible? 

“In fact, sometimes I’d go hunting for them so we could eat! I was such a good hunter I bet you’d silly Texans would Winni _beg_ for my help.” 

“No! Stop it! This instance!” Arryn body slammed Barbara, the woman barely managing to stay on her feet. She gasped, eyes narrowing as she stared at the culprit. 

“You wanna go?” 

Color was drained from the raven haired girl’s face as she realized her mistake. Barbara was taller and she was sure her muscles and larger ‘assets’ added on a few pounds to her weight. 

“No – Barb please!” Arryn squealed as Barbara tried to push her over, hands flailing as the blonde tried to grab her shoulders. She took the offensive and kneed the woman’s thigh as hard as she could, the Canadian laughing in a mix of amusement and pain. 

“You’re no match for me!” Barbara growled, cheating as she right hand shot out to tickle Arryn’s side. 

“Nooooooo!” She squeaked, giggling wildly. The blonde couldn’t help but crack up at how adorable her best friend was. 

In a futile attempt of retaliation, Arryn’s fingers reached for Barbara’s neck, the blonde trying to squirm away. But as she pulled back, they failed to notice that while they had attacked each other so viciously, their legs had gotten rather close and almost tangled. The back of the blonde’s foot hit Arryn’s calf, the Texan yelping as she felt herself coming down. Her hand shot out to grab hold of something stable, which ended up being Barbara’s upper arm. 

“No! Fuck!” Barbara cried as she tried to hold up Arryn, her own legs buckling. Before she could prevent herself from tumbling, the blonde fell back into a puddle, umbrella abandoned a few feet away from them. 

The Texan was thrown into the Canadian’s lap. A rather. . .embarrassing predicament occurred as their lips met in an accidental lip-lock. 

Faces burning bright, blue eyes met hazel. Both were too mortified to pull apart and try to separate their limbs so they remained in that position, begging for something else to happen to distract them. 

A loud rumble shook the two as thunder boomed. They leapt apart, Arryn falling back into the puddle, succeeding in getting her pants wet. 

What? Cleverly placed innuendo by the genius author? Nah. 

“I – uh – um . . .” Arryn fumbled, rubbing the back of her neck. Barbara bit her lip anxiously and tried to get to her feet. She must’ve twisted her ankle as she fell because when she rose up, Barbara only succeeded in falling forward. 

In yet another cliché turn of events Barbara landed on top of Arryn, nose bumping into the Texan’s. This time, however, she wasn’t as ashamed. “Oh you’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” 

Arryn giggled, as Barbara smiled. Their hair tangled together and face pressed close. 

“Um. . .so. . .” the raven haired girl stuttered nervously. 

“Fuck it.” Barbara said, hands cupping her cheeks and pulling her into a kiss. Arryn’s eyes widened but she felt herself succumb to the Canadian’s sweet lips. She found she was soon kissing back, feeling the rain pelt her skin as they made out. 

They departed, laughing as they looked at each other. Their cheeks were red, their faces were soaked, and their lips were curved into massive smiles. 

“Did we. . .did we just?” 

“I. . .I think we just did.” 

There was a moment of brief silence before Arryn spoke, “Do you want to. . .y’know?” 

A shit-eating grin enveloped her face as she pulled the Texan in for another kiss


End file.
